Hosts, Meet the Charas!
by TornAngelWings
Summary: Summary inside. Amuto and other pairrings inside. OHSHC and Shugo Chara! crossover. I WILL CONTINUE ONCE I FURTHER SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES! I used to be Eevee-san.
1. Miki's Magic

**Hey, it's Eevee-san! Bringing to you another Shugo Chara fanfiction I'll be updating randomly like my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or Ouran High School Host Club**

_The Guardians, Ikuto, and Utau are all the same age and are in high school. When Seiyo High is forcefully closed, the students are transferred to various schools in the area. The Shugo chara cast are sent to the prestigious Ouran High School. What happens when Tadase is asked to join the hosts? What happens when Ikuto joins the hosts? What about Utau and her new obsession? And, OMG! Amu is wearing a frilly, girly, __**short**__, dress! Utau X ??, Amu X Ikuto, Tadase X Rima, Yaya X Kukai, Haruhi X Tamaki, Nadeshiko X ??. T for safety and romance._

-Amu's POV-

My right eye twitched. Before me was my new uniform. A **SHORT, YELLOW, FRILLY, DRESS!**

Miki flew next to me, the same expression across her face. Ran was cheering something about how cute I'd look, and Suu was floating around the dress, screeching like a mini fan girl.

-Flash back-

"We have an announcement. Seiyo High is now closed because of health issues. Please check your name to see which high school your parents decided on."

I, Hinamori Amu, waltzed right up, found my name and gasped. My. Parents. Are. Sending. Me. To. A. Private. School. The upside? The Guardians and Utau are going there too, Another bad thing? Ikuto is going to attend there too.

-End Flashback-

I sighed. I slipped on the death gown, gasping at my reflection in the mirror. It only went to my the middle of my thigh. Kill me now. I could already hear Ikuto, "commenting" on my new uniform. I felt like beating my head against the wall.

"Ok Miki, do your magic..." I braced myself.

Nothing happened.

"I can't alter the uniform. I can do your hair and jewerly though." I stared at my little blue chara, daggers in my golden eyes.

"Fine..."I murmured. In a flash of light, My pink hair was up like it usually was, my red X clip not in it, though. The clip was replaced by red plaid X. Around my neck was a plaid red and black choker with the Humpty Lock seated firmly. In my hand was my plaid egg bag. A charm bracelet with a Diamond, Heart, Spade, and Clover was around my wrist.

"Good job Miki!" Suu said happily.

"Go Miki! Gooooo Miki!" Ran cheered.

I looked over at the yellow egg sitting in its usual place. _I hope you come out soon, Dia..._ I thought hopefully. _When my radiance shines..._

I was interrupted by a knock on my window. Ikuto, wearing the boy's uniform, had his forehead pressed against the glass. "Hurry up. I'll walk you to the meeting place." he winked.

I turned my back and ran down the stairs. "Bye, Mom. Bye Dad. Tell Ami I said Good-bye!" I left hearing my dad shouting something about his "little sparrow flying away from the nest". Sometimes I wonder If I was adopted.

I walked out into the sidewalk, and Ikuto jumped down from the window.

"Good morning, _Amu..._" He smirked.

I blushed. "Shut up, Ikuto." He has always made me mad!

"I like the uniform. Cute." He chuckled his musical laugh as I tried to hit him.

"Shut up baka!" My blush darkened.

Soon we arrived to the meeting place. Tadase, Rima, Nadeshiko (**A/N: **A girl in this fanfiction,) Kukai, Yaya, and Utau were waiting. I smiled at Utau.

Utau used to hate me, but ever since Kukai asked her out on a date, she has left me alone and has even been nice to me. "Good morning everyone."

All the charas greeted each other.

"Are you ready?" Tadase asked. We all nodded, and our day began.

-Meanwhile...-

-Haruhi's POV-

I stared at the idiots before me. They were all arguring over something rather stupid, as usual.

Tamaki shook my shoulders. "Daughter! Daughter! Did you hear!? We have new students coming today! New students! I wonder what they'll be like..." Tamaki started daydreaming.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

**Me: So, how'd you like it?**

**Ran: Go Eevee-san!**

**Me: So, five reviews, and a new chapter is published. I may be late sometimes. And please, check out my other fanfics as well! '**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Action On The Way

**Hello peoples!**

**Me: So, wow, that was the most reviews I've had for any of my stories...**

**Hunny: Hi Ee-chan!**

**Me: HUNNY-KUN!!**

**Hunny: and Bun-bun...**

**Me: And Bun-bun, of coarse!**

**Hunny: Eevee-san doesn't own Shugo chara or Ouran High School Host Club.**

**P.S.**

**To: N E K O S O D A- Thankies!**

**To: AzureZephyr- Good ideas. And, none of her uniforms are dresses. Short dresses and short skirts: Totally different languages. xD**

**To: Lover Of Ikuto- Okie dokie!**

**To: heatherful- Thank-you! By the way, I love your stories! I feel honored you read mine!**

**To: Chiyuri- Thank-you, and have a peanut butter cookie! '**

-Normal POV-

The Gurdians walked off towards their new school. Ikuto had his elbow on Tadase's head, teasing him about being 'Kiddy King', Kukai and Yaya were laughing about something, Rima was walking with Kairi and Nadeshiko. Utah was drifting towards the back of the group.

Amu noticed Utau and joined her. Utah looked sad and didn't say a word.

-Amu's POV-

"Is something wrong, Utau?" I asked, curious to why she was so quiet.

"I broke up with Kukai last night..." She replied in a whisper.

"Why?! You guys were so happy together!" I replied, shocked.

"I don't think he's the guy for me. I think he's more my friend than a lover." She replied, looking at the sidewalk. "But! I have a good feeling about this new school! I think I'll find the guy of my dreams there!" She said, her fist in the air, high with sudden determination.

_Wow, that was fast..._I anime sweat-dropped. Utau is a mystery to me.

"Of coarse, I _was _the first to see _Amu _in her new uniform..."Ikuto teased Tadase. Tadase blushed, Ikuto smirked, and they both looked back at me.

"Shut up! You pervert Ikuto! Don't poison Tadase-kun's mind!" I screamed at him, blushing for the third time that morning.

-Music Room 3; Haruhi's POV-

"Today, according to Tamaki, the theme is Medieval. Please take your costumes, made by Hitachiin Industries, as usual. The old-world flowers were flown overnight from France." Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up the ridge of his nose.

My eyes twitched. "Why am I the only one with a female outfit?!"

"Because my daughter, you are a female! And we are cosplaying so none of our customers will know!" Tamaki said, dancing around and clapping his hands.

The twins snickered. "Oh Haruhi! We love your outfit! Marry us, and it'll be your wedding dress!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, wrapping their arms around my shoulders.

Tamaki yelled at them to leave me alone, and ect. I grabbed my backpack from the table. "So, I'll see you senpais after class..." I closed the door and heard the twins crash into it.

They caught up with me and escorted me to class.

-School Office; Amu's POV-

Here we are, standing in the super-attendants office, explaining the rules and regulations. Which are like, none.

"If you need anything, my blessed students, don't be afraid to call on me!" He waved as we were walked out by the class president and vice president of our new class. This guy reminded me of my dad.

Then we arrived in our new class. "Hello, and welcome to Ouran High School!"

**Me: So? Like it? Hate it? Have ideas? Want a new chapter? 5 reviews. I really don't mind hearing from you in every chapter if needed. '**

**Mori: Eevee-san. Doesn't. Own. Shugo Chara. Or. Ouran High School. Host Club.**

**Me: He has such a way with words...**


	3. I sit WHERE!

**OH MI GOSH! 5 REVIEWS IN ONE STINKN' DAY! I FEEL SO LOVED!**

**Me: Woo! I'm so happy! I'm going to use this tomarrow to fuel another Trapped in IM chapter!**

**Ikuto: So, Ms. Authorist, are there going to be some Amuto moments?**

**Me: Is making out with Amu a few times enough for you?**

**Ikuto: That'll do. -smirk-**

**Amu: What are you guys talking about? **

**Me: Nothing you should know about.**

**Amu: What?**

**Me: NOTHING! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!**

**PS**

**Thanks to AzureZephyr, heatherful, NightmareSyndrome, -Lovely-Ice-, Shiro-Kutsune8 for reviewing! Read and Review! 5 reviews, new chapter. And, yes, I will update my other stories as well, when I have time.**

-Amu's POV-

Last chapter: _"Hello, and welcome to Ouran High School!"_

My eyes widened as I looked around the class. All the girls were wearing the same uniform as me, and all of them had perfect hair and expensive-looking jewlery. Then it hit me. _Rich Kids. _(No offence, just imagine Amu though. As if she didn't deal with it enough...xD)

When the students saw us, they gasped. Their eyes fell on Tadase and Ikuto.

The president turned to us. "Class, these are the new students, Hinamori Amu, Hotori Tadase, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Hoshina Utau, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, Soma Kukai, Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima, and Sanjo Kairi." He gestured to us when our names were called.

I smiled polietly. _Ok, don't make the same mistakes like at Seiyo High..._ "Nice to meet 'cha..." I said, looking away. _NO! I DID IT AGAIN! _

"Ahh..." The girls looked at me. "COOL & SPICY HINAMORI!" They all squealed like fan girls. Wow, I think these are fan girls!

"Now for your seats... Hinamori-san, your seat is between is Fujioka Haruhi and Hitachiin Kaoru." As he went over everyone else's seats, I walked over to my desk and sat my stuff down. I looked up to meet Fujioka-san. He had deep brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes. He was kinda...ah...how to put it...girly?

"Hi, I'm Fujioka Haruhi. I'm one of the newer students to this school." His smile was sincre and friendly. I think we could be good friends.

"And I'm Hitachiin Kaoru. Over there on the other side of Haruhi is my twin brother, Hikaru." A flame-haired guy on the other side of me said.

"Hello." I replied.

**Guess what? Writer's block! xD Give me two ideas. Amd 5 reviews. And you get a new chapter. I know this chapter isn't that good, but I need a few ideas of some small adventures to go on! Like how they should meet the other hosts. Except for Hunny and Mori. I got thems covered. ;)**


	4. THIS IS LUNCH?

I▓M NOT DEAD! YAY!

Haha, but my computer did die. That▓s why I haven▓t been updating. After lots of ideas and numerous threats, here is the forth chapter. I don▓t know how long this story will be. I▓m thinking 20 or so chapters┘

DIS THE CLAIMER TIME!

Me: Oops, wrong sign!

DISCLAIMER TIME!! √Neon-

Me: Woo! Neon!  
Tamaki: Hello Ms. Authorist! I solute you! Is there any Haruhi X Tamaki in this story?  
Me: Duh.  
Tamaki: I LOVE YOU MS. AUTHORIST!  
Twins: Why not Haruhi X Twins?  
Me: My friend, Suu, called dibs on you. (MASH game gone anime. And gone completely insane. I had a flying attack koi fish for a pet┘.0.0)  
Twins: -shrug-  
Me: Ok, take it away, Antoinette!  
Antoinette: Woof, Woof, Woof. (Eevee-san doesn▓t own Shugo Chara or OHSHC)

Amu▓s POV

Class went by slowly. My neighbors were quite interesting, though.

After a few hours of working on different subjects, it was time for lunch. I walked through the halls absently. I had lost my friends in the crowd when the bell had rung.

I took a left into the cafeteria. My jaw dropped. It was like a five star restaurant, complete with silverware and gourmet food. Fujikoka-san approached me cautiously.

⌠Hi, you look a little lost, Hinamori-san. I felt the same way on my first day here.■ He smiled at me. ⌠Need any help?■

⌠No, I brought a bento box.■ I replied, my alternative personality taking over.

Some of the girls from my school that were transferred here heard my reply. ⌠COOL & SPICY HINAMORI!■ they shrieked.

I groaned and turned away, heading towards an empty table. When I sat down and opened my box, the twins from my class sat down on both sides of me, and Fujioka sat down on the other side of the one on my right.

⌠Hi, Hinamori-san.■ They said simultaneously.

⌠Eh, you can call me Amu if you want┘■I murmured.

⌠Ok, Amu-chan!■ One of them said.

⌠You too.■ I said, looking towards Fujioka.

⌠Thanks. You can call me Haruhi. And the one of your left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Koaru.■

⌠Haruhi, Hikaru, Koaru. I think I got it.■ I smiled at them, forgetting all about my cool and spicy character.

I was eating my noodles, when I suddenly remembered that I didn▓t have my charas. Oh, no! Who knows where they could be by now! I gotta go find them! When I was about to get up, Utau strolled into the lunchroom.

⌠Amu!■ Utau came up and sat on the opposite side of the table across from me. Iru and Eru followed her, then in rushed Ran, Miki, and Suu.

⌠Hi, Utau.■ I smiled a thanks, and sent my charas an apologetic glance.

⌠This is Fujioka Haruhi, and Hitachiin Hikaru and Koaru.■ I gestured to them. ⌠And, this is Hoshina Utau.■

They exchanged greetings, then we ate in silence.

Finally, Utau spoke. ⌠Amu, have you seen my brother?■

⌠No, I haven▓t seen him. Come to think of it, I haven▓t seen Tadase, or anyone else.■ I replied, racking my brain.

⌠Oh, ok.■

Yaya, Kukai, Kairi, Rima, and Nadeshiko walked in from the halls.

⌠HI AMU-CHII!■ Yaya ran over. ⌠We had got lost in the halls.■

I introduced everyone again.

Meanwhile┘

Ikuto▓s POV

I was standing in the hall with Kiddy King, a bunch of guys circled around me. One girl with long red hair began to speak.

⌠The Host Club is inviting you two to join as hosts.■ She continued on, explaining it to me and Tadase.

My thoughts drifted to Amu as they waited for our answer. Imagine what I could do if I was in the host club and I got her to visit. I smirked, then replied. ⌠Count me in. I▓m Ikuto.■

Kiddy King pondered it for a while. ⌠Eh, guess I could┘■

⌠GREAT!■ A blonde haired dude shouted. ⌠Meet us after school in Music Room 3!■ And they dashed off. Who exactly were these guys?

And I leave you, wanting more. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Ta Ta for now! 


	5. Notice

Guess what everyone! My computer is back alive! That means I'll be writing chapters again!


	6. Pink Bunny Hunt

Amu's POV-  
It was after school.

The students poured out into the hallways. I stayed in the classroom until everyone was gone.

I walked out into the now empty hallways. I was almost to the exit when I heard crying. I turned the corner to find a small blonde boy wearing a high school uniform and a very tall guy wearing the highschool uniform.

The blonde was sobbing his heart out. "No! I have to find him! I HAVE TO!" He cried loudly.

The dark-haired male looked helpless.

Normal POV-

"What happened?" Amu asked, sitting on her knees.

The blonde looked up at her through his tears. "I LOST BUN-BUN!" he started crying again.

"It's his bunny." The man replied.

"Don't worry, I'll find it!" Amu said, standing up with determination.

"Th-thank you!"

Amu's POV-

I dashed through the hallways, and my charas followed. "Look Amu-chan!" Ran said, pointing urgently to the alcove in the top of the wall. There was a pink stuffed bunny hanging off the edge.

"Ok, HOP, STEP, JUMP!"

I chara changed and jumped up, snatching down the abandoned toy.

I ran back thw way I came, coming across the two boys again.

"Is this Bun-bun?" I asked, holding the toy in the air.

"BUN-BUN!" He jumped up, taking it from my hand and sqeasing the non-exisitant life from it. "I missed you!"

The dark male smiled at me. "Thanks."

The blonde jumped up. "He's Takashi Morinozuka, kanown as "Mori" and I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Everyone calls me Hunny! We are thrid-year students!"

I blinked. He's a third-year?! "I'm Amu Hinamori, first-year student, temporary transfer from Seiyo High School."

"Thanks for getting Bun-bun, Amu-chan!" Hunny said happily.

"You're welcome, Hunny-senpai." I bowed my head.

"If your not busy, join me for cake in an hour!" Hunny cheered.

"Um, sure, where?" I called after them as they walked away.

"Third Music Room." Mori replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok I know this is short, but its the missing link to get the plot rollin'! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! 


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Dear my faithful readers,

You wait is almost up! I will be updating soon! Wanna help me? Give me some ideas on what should happen when Amu goes to the Host Club to have cake with Hunny! The best idea I will use and give credit to that reviewer.

I'm sorry you have waited so long!

TornAngelWings (formally Eevee-san)


	8. Club Pervert

**I know what you all are thinking. Well, not really. But here it is! The chapter that everyone has been waiting for! I won't delay it any longer! That's a lie. Here's the disclaimer by Temari, the chara who is poking me with her stick o' doom. By the way, this chapter is a tad rushed, I was excited to get it out though.**

**Temari: TornAngelWings does not own Shugo Chara or Ouran High School Host Club!**

It was an hour later afterschool. Amu was standing outside the Third Music Room, preparing to walk inside. It was awfully weird to be eating cake in a music room... "Maybe I should just go home..." Amu turned to her three charas.

"But Amu-chan! If Hunny-sempai is there, he'll be sad you didn't show up!" Ran said, floating around our pink heroine's head.

Suu nodded in agreement. "That would be mean, desu."

"I guess you are right." Amu put her hand to the door. "Should I knock...?"

"Just go! Hop, Step, Jump!" Ran waved her pom-poms. Amu's "X" Clip turned into a heart as she pushed open the doors. Then it changed back to normal, leaving an embarrassed Amu in the doorway.

Amu was surprised as Sakura flowers rocketed out of nowhere and brushed past her. Her eyes widened as she saw Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Mori, and Hunny from earlier. There were two other guys with them. "Welcome!" They exclaimed together. "To the Host Club!"

"H-host Club?" Amu asked, pressing back against the closed door.

"We, the handsome boys of Ouran with too much time on our hands, entertain the lovely ladies of Ouran, like you, who also have too much time on their hands." A tall blonde stated dramatically.

Amu blushed slightly, but inclined her nose in the air haughtily. "So, you're perverts?" she deadpanned.

The blonde's blue eyes widened. "No!"

"Sounds like it to me. I'm out of here." Amu spun on her heels to leave.

"Amu-chan!! You said you'd have cake with me!" Hunny ran up and stared at Amu with his ginormous eyes on the brink of shedding tears.

"O-oh! Uh...Okay...just for today..." Amu turned away slightly.

"COOL AND SPICY!" random girls in the club screamed.

x---

Tamaki sat in his emo corner. "Mom...what did that pink girl mean?" he asked Kyoya, whimpering like a puppy.

"I suppose she thinks the club is a club of womanizers. She comes across as being feministic." He pushed his glasses back up the ridge of his nose, going through the school files in quest of discovering more about the pinkette.

Tamaki only whimpered and turned back to his corner.

x---

Amu sat at a table with Hunny. He was sipping tea and taking massive bites of cake. She had only eaten half-way through her first slice while the Lolita-type was on his third. Mori was sitting with them too, but he didn't speak at all.

The charas were floating around observing the host club. "It's so fancy, desu~" Suu squealed, spinning around happily.

"It is! It is!" Ran laughed, circling around.

Miki was watching the twins as they did their "brotherly love" act for a table of pretty girls. She was blushing dreamily and drawing them. "This place is cool…"

Amu was freaking out. What if someone say them?! But no one took notice. Amu finished her cake and said her goodbyes to Hunny. Her guardian charas followed after her as she left.

x---

Ikuto watched from around the corner was the last girls left the club. "Yo, Kiddy King, its time to roll." He said lazily. They opened the door to see the host club gathered around the King of the Club, Suoh Tamaki.

"Hello." Tadase said pleasantly, as all the hosts turned around.

"Yo." Ikuto replied cooly.

"OHOHOHOHOHO!" The red-head from earlier rose up out of the ground. "Our New Hosts!! Welcome!"

Tadase smiled shly. Ikuto just blinked.

"I have stalked- I mean, followed you all day! Tadase-san, you are the Noble type! Ikuto-san, you are the rebel type! I am Renji, the club manager! Welcome!"

Tamaki stepped forward. "You'll start tomorrow." Then in an instant he was back in his emo corner.

"What's up with him?" Our favorite neko asked.

"Amu-chan called him a pervert." Hunny replied.

"Oh, Hinamori-san was here!?" Tadase asked, surprised.

"Yes…she was here. And we are going to change her mind about the club!" Tamaki declared, instantly out of his depression.

"How?" The twins asked together.

"….I don't know."

"I have an idea." Ikuto said. Tadase started protesting to bugging Amu, but they ignored him an focused on Ikuto's plan.

"That's perfect!" Tamaki declared.

**Thanks to Alerista for the marvelous idea to get me started again! R & R. It makes me update faster. I want 200 reviews!! That would make me cry tears of joy!**


End file.
